Retroaction
by Padfoots girl1
Summary: A trip and fall sends Hermione back in time, which sends her falling for a resident of that time, who is it? Will she go back to future and lose her one true love? Who knows, read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

RETROACTION BY: PADFOOTS GIRL  
  
"This school will be the death of me." Hermione said moving the weight of her book bag to her other shoulder. It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts and she decided to take every class again. So now her schedule was booked, with all the homework from each class and Quidditch practice almost every night she had no time for anything frivolous.  
  
She was Gryffindors new Chaser. How she let Harry persuade her into try-out was beyond her, he begged and pleaded for one try-out and since she hated to see a grown man whine she gave in and made the team.  
  
Right now she was on her way to Divination from Ancient Runes. She glanced at her watch to see if she needed to use her time-turner or not. 'No, I'll make it to class on time. I think.' She thought. She glanced at her watch again to see if she saw the right time, but when her head was down she forgot the step before the small landing and lost her footing. As she fell she felt the chain holding her time-turner snapped and then she saw the turner itself fall counter clockwise off its chain that held it around her neck. As she fell closer to the bottom she realized that this would leave a mark. Finally she hit the bottom, the bottom stair that is. Her head hit the first stair and she fell unconscious  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open and saw that the contents of her bag were all over the floor, containers of ink broken leaving blue, black, and scarlet stains on the floor and her books.  
  
"Great just great," She muttered under her breath. Only then did she look over her right shoulder to find that her time-turner had broken leaving sand and glass littered on the floor.  
  
"Here let me help you with that," Someone to her left said kindly handing her, her defense against the dark arts textbook.  
  
"Thanks," she said taking the book and putting it back into her slightly damp bag.  
  
"What's your name? I haven't seen you around before," The person said coming over and squatting down in front of her. She took in the boys' features; he reminded her of someone but whom, she couldn't put her finger on it. He had light brown hair and eyes as blue as the sky on a clear day.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" She asked placing another damp book in her bag.  
  
"Remus Lupin," He replied handing her some quills  
  
"Why do you look so young Professor?" She questioned off handily staring into his blue eyes.  
  
"Professor? I'm only a seventh year!" He exclaimed  
  
"What year is it?" she asked cautiously  
  
"Wow you must've really hit your head. It's 1973."  
  
"Excuse me? Did you say 1973?"  
  
"Yes, Do you need to see the nurse?"  
  
"Can you lead me to the Headmasters office please," She said putting the last of the spilled items into her bag.  
  
"Sure, this way," he said helping her up.  
"Ahh, Mr. Lupin, and to what do I owe this pleasure? Who's mind did you mess with this time?"  
  
"It wasn't me this time-"  
  
"I'll believe that when I go and join the dark side," Doumbledore said cutting into Remus' sentence  
  
"I was saying that I was walking, on my way to Divination and I was about to walk up the stair case and luckily I noticed a little lost angel on my way," He said gesturing toward Hermione. She blushed at this comment.  
  
"Now who might you be my dear?" Professor Doumbledore questioned  
  
"Hermione Granger, Sir," She replied timidly  
  
"Thank you Remus, go to back to class, and I don't want to see you back here unless I call you to my office. Now scoot!"  
  
"Leaving don't get all uppity on me!" Remus said on his way out, shutting the door softly on his way.  
  
"I think you can help me," Hermione said turning to Doumbledore  
  
"And how might I do that?" He questioned. Hermione went into her story, Doumbledore nodding every now and then. Finally she came to the end, saying that the last thing that happened was starting her tale.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say that time-turners are quite scarce during this time. I can get one for being so well known but there is a very long waiting period. You will have to say for a while here as a student, you shall be sorted at dinner tonight."  
  
"What do I do for clothes?" she asked.  
  
"You have a point," he paused considering the options "Here we go," he continued getting out a piece of paper and a quill. Albus dipped the quill in his ink well and began scratching away. "I'm just writing a letter to Lily Evens bidding her to came to my office. I would ask someone from another house, but she is the most amiable of any I know. Hopefully she can help you get settled in, help you shop, since it is girl thing is it not?" "Yes, it is," She agreed.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked tying the letter to his owl. It puffed out his feathers importantly before he flew out the open window. Five or so minuets later there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in," Professor Doumbledore called, and in walked Harry's mother, not that she knew at this moment that she had a son in the future, at this moment Hermione was jealous. Jealous of Lily's hair, she had silky, sleek, flowing red hair that fell straight down her back, and Hermione's hair was long and frizzy, but it was a lovely shade of brown, the only upside.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Lily asked her green eyes curious about why she was called up in the middle of class.  
  
"I would like you to meet Ms. Granger," He said gesturing toward Hermione  
  
"Any first name? I'd feel a little awkward," She said kindly implying that she didn't want to call her 'Ms. Granger',  
  
"Yeah, Hermione."  
  
"That's a very pretty name, its not to common is it?"  
  
"Not really," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"You were called here to take Hermione shopping," Doumbledore replied smiling. Lily blinked and then opened her eyes up quite wide.  
  
"Are you serious!" she said not believing her educator.  
  
"Quite, you may go tonight and you can go by yourselves or you can bring friends. I am supplying you with one thousand galleons, that should be enough."  
  
"Can we go now?" Lily asked smiling mischievously.  
  
"Well since you have no other classes this afternoon. I suppose you may," The headmaster said his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Thank you sir," Lily said jumping out of her seat, she grabbed Hermione's arm in the process and she dragged her out of the room. Hermione reached to Doumbledore and grabbed the pouch of money and a note he had attached to it for her.  
"We have a new student!" Remus said in an undertone to his friends.  
  
"Boy or Girl?" Peter asked.  
  
"Girl!" He said happily. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Pretty?" he asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, her hair is kinda frizzy but it works on her."  
  
"When do we meet her?" James asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know!" Remus said. "Dinner when she gets sorted, I guess."  
  
"Hope she gets put in Gryffindor," Peter said all his friends nodded.  
At dinner later that night the four marauders were craning their necks trying to find this mystery girl. Their pursuit was answered when Doumbledore clanked his spoon against his glass. The hall fell silent immediately.  
  
"I would like to announce that Hogwarts has received a transfer student from Beauxbatons, and tonight she's being sorted," The hall burst into a tumultuous applause. During the ovation the three-legged stool was brought out.  
  
"Granger, Hermione," Professor McGonagall called out. 'Wow,' Hermione thought, 'I can't believe I'm going through this again!' Hermione walked up to the hat and place it on her head.  
  
"A time traveler!" The hat said happily in her ear. "Well what house are you in, in the future?" He asked. 'Gryffindor.' She thought.  
  
"Ah, a brave lass we have here. So I'll put you in. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted at last. Hermione sighed a sigh of relief. Remus and Sirius and then Sirius and Peter high-fived because of where Hermione ended up. Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor table and was greeted by Lily who gave her a hug. Hermione looked at the marauders and she felt like someone had squeezed her heart. Dead, dead, werewolf, convict, and traitor. She wanted to tell them of the future but she knew that she wasn't allowed to Doumbledore had explained that in the note.  
  
"Hello Remus," Hermione said when she sat down.  
  
" 'Lo Hermione," He said.  
  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle!" Sirius said taking her hand in his and kissing it on the back.  
  
"Bonjour," Hermione said giggling.  
  
"Je m'appelle Sirius" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Comment ca va?"  
  
"Ca va tres bien." Sirius replied smiling.  
  
"I'm James,"  
  
"And I'm Peter," They all said introducing themselves. Hermione tried to keep her mouth shut as she looked at them.  
  
"You look so much like Harry!" She said with out realizing what she had said.  
  
"Who's Harry?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, Harry? Harry is my friend from Beauxbatons," She said quickly. "But he has green eyes," Hermione mentally slapped herself. 'No more, 'she thought to herself,' any more details. I'll give myself away.'  
  
The marauders and Lily asked many questions about Beauxbatons and she answered them as truthfully as she could. But the fact that she had been to Beauxbatons the year prior with Ron and Harry on a student exchange course helped a great deal. She talked and talked to them about all things finally came time for Hermione and Lily to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Where are you going?" James asked them.  
  
"To Hogsmeade," Hermione answered truthfully.  
  
"We'll meet you there," Sirius said to the two girls.  
  
"Whatever," Lily said as she kept walking.  
When in Hogsmeade Lily and Hermione met up with Sirius, Remus and James. Peter couldn't make it he had to visit his sick aunt. (A/N-::cough, cough::) Hermione and Lily's first stop was Lady Laline's Dress and Robe Shop. Hermione bought plain black robes with the Gryffindor symbol on it and then came time for Hermione to pick out her dress robes. She walked into the fitting room with an armload of different colored garments. The first one she walked out in was a baby blue backless one. Everyone like it on her. Hermione wrinkled her nose and shook her head and then headed back into the changing room. The next one she walked out in was a red one with a low scooped neck Lily frowned at this one but Sirius hooted because you could see her cleavage in this dress. Remus shook his head in sync with Lily's, but James, on the other hand, was trying to throw popcorn (he made appear with a simple spell) down the dress. He got some in and when he did so Hermione scampered into the fitting room and fished them out when said popcorn was out she peered over the top of the door and threw the popcorn back at him. Hermione came out in a number of other dress robes but she just didn't find the right one. Finally she came out in a black strapless. She walked out smiling her head off and when she finally talked only these things came out:  
  
"I love it! This is the one," She twirled around and everyone looked at the dress closely. It was black, strapless, form fitting, and it had a slit up the side to about her knee. Something in Sirius stomach tied itself into a knot and he smiled. Hermione paid for her robes and then they walked into the next store. Sirius kept sneaking glances at Hermione and pushing Remus so he could walk next to her. They walked in and out of different stores, such Honeydukes, Zonkos, and Dervish and Bangs. Finally, came the conclusion of their time there, and they ended it by going to The Three Broomsticks Inn.  
  
Remus walked over and got the drinks while Sirius, Hermione, Lily, and James got the seats.  
  
"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Sirius asked Hermione.  
  
"So far so good. So let me guess you four are the mischief makers,"  
  
"How'd you know?" James asked.  
  
"Well, I kinda know the sent of them," Hermione smirked. Lily looked at her strangely.  
  
"Are you smelling my boyfriend?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"No, I would never do that."  
  
"Good, she singed the eyebrows of the last girl who said that he smelled good," Sirius said laughing.  
  
"It's because at H-Beauxbatons my friends and I were the mischief makers,"  
  
"Is that so?" James said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh-huh, and in our second year, we broke about 50 school rules, we made a Polyjuice Potion," She replied taking a sip of her butterbeer.  
  
"Wicked!" Remus replied.  
  
"No, nasty!" she said laughing.  
  
"Hey," Lily said remembering something. "The dance on Saturday! I totally forgot about that!" All the others murmured in agreement. James turned to Lily.  
  
"M'Lady, would you care to accompany me to the dance?" he asked kissing her hand.  
  
"I would indeed," Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who are you going with Remus?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm going with Maranda Daniels, she's a Ravenclaw."  
  
"What about you Sirius, a babe like you has to be going with someone." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Nah, I'm not going with anyone, would you like to go with me?" Sirius asked as he feigned a cool expression, but on the inside he wanted more than anything for her to say yes. Even though he had just met her, but he had this odd feeling that he knew her from somewhere, but where?  
Well that's the end of chapter one, and in my opinion it's right in the middle of length. YAY! Please review or else I'll make you fall down the stairs.just kidding or am I? 


	2. Oopsed

RETROACTION  
  
BY: PADFOOTS GIRL  
  
This question shocked Hermione because the Hermione in the past had only known him for a couple of hours. But she decided to answer the way her heart wanted contrary to what her head wanted to say.   
  
"Uh.Sure," She said smiling. This caused Sirius to smile broadly. Lily cast a glance over to James and they smirked knowingly. Remus just rolled his eyes. He likes her. I can't believe that, he's only known her for an hour if that. James thought shocked. Hey it's his life and I approve of her * chuckles * I guess that I do, I've only known her as long as he has so for now I do.I guess.  
  
"Great!" Sirius said happily. "I'll pick you up at seven," He said winking at her. Hermione giggled.   
  
Their rest of their time at Hogsmeade went by fast, the girls were clutching Hermione's bags and the boys were holding bags full of pranking materials. When they were leaving Sirius pulled Hermione into Honeydukes, but not before telling James, Lily, and Remus he was showing her 'the stairs.' When he told them this they just nodded and smiled.  
  
Sirius led Hermione through the aisles of candy pulling her by the arm.   
  
"Sirius, slow down! I'm gonna trip!" Hermione squealed. Only if while you trip you fall for me, Sirius thought. Even for only knowing her for a few hours, he felt like he knew her for a lifetime. When they had creeped into the cellar of Honeydukes Sirius was still holding onto Hermione's arm and after a while he slid his hand down and held her hand. He was surprised at his own daring, but the one person who was more surprised was Hermione.  
  
What's he doing?!, Hermione thought. Well it's not like you mind. Another voice snapped back. Hermione mentally slapped herself, so what if she had liked Sirius in the future. Though, the voice continued, this would be the perfect time to act upon it. So she did. While Sirius held her hand she gave it a reassuring squeeze, when she did this his eyes met her and she smiled. Sirius mentally shook himself, and came back to reality.  
  
"Come on, we're almost there," he pulled on her arm urgently.  
  
"I'll have to remember this way," Hermione said whispering, since they were near the school.   
  
"Well, since you're going to be friends with us, you will remember it. Trust me!" Hermione laughed.   
  
A few seconds later Sirius was helping Hermione out of the witches hump, on the inside of the school. And Hermione being the good flirt that she was pretended to trip on her way out of it, which caused her to stumble into Sirius. To break her "fall" she threw he arms around Sirius' neck.  
  
"Don't worry I got ya."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione muttered into his shoulder.  
  
"Think nothing of it," Sirius said linking arms with her, and with that they headed to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hermione had only been there for five days and she felt like she had been there for her whole life. The marauders and Lily had taken her under their wing. They were her closest friends (in this time, that is) and companions. And boy, was she grateful for them, she only wished that Harry could have been here to meet his parents, but maybe just maybe she could make it so they lived, if she ever went back, because every once in a while she would consider staying.  
  
Today was now Friday, and it was five in the morning and Hermione found herself sitting in front of the fire where dying embers lay. She was down there because she had awoken from another nightmare around four that morning and she needed sometime to think. In this one she was standing in a clearing in a forest, and from the looks of it, it was the Forbidden Forest. In one direction she could see her family, Harry, Ron, and Sirius. Yet in the other direction were James, Remus, Lily, and again Sirius. But she could see clips of each of them dying when she took a step. It was quite unnerving.   
  
So now she sat in front of the fire willing her to stay awake. But now was starting to fall asleep again. I should stay awake, I mean I have to start to get ready for class in an hour or so, so what's the point. That was the last thing she thought before she fell into slumber.  
  
Sirius walked down the stairs rubbing sleep from his eyes. He jumped the last four stairs, which gave him a little boost. But what he saw next was unexpected. It was Hermione sprawled out on the couch wearing a tank top and a pair of boxers. The dying embers were casting their last lights onto her face and body giving them a goddess like sheen.  
  
Sirius knelt down next to where her head lay on the couch and gently nudged her shoulder.   
  
"Mmmm?" came her reply.  
  
"Come on Sleeping Beauty, time to get up," he said softly.  
  
"No," Hermione said turning her head. "Sleeping Beauty didn't get up on her own."  
  
"Is that so?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, her sweet prince kissed her. That's the only way I'll wake up," she said stretching her arms above her head.  
  
"Well, if that's the only thing that'll get you up," Sirius said shrugging. And with that he bent down and kissed her.  
  
This certainly woke Hermione up! She was shocked at first, and she responded only a second too late. When it occurred to her what was happening Sirius had pulled away. But this didn't stop her; she sat up, and pulled his face down to meet hers. And in seconds their lips crashed together, shooting chills up her spine. Like she was before Sirius was shocked, then after a moment he submitted into her kiss.   
  
And little did they know they had an audience, Lily, James, Remus, and Peter had come down the stairs at the time Hermione had kissed him. Lily, James, and Remus had stayed and watched while Peter, on the other hand, who didn't like Hermione too much, slinked out of the common room, muttering something about her being a slut.  
  
"They were so cute," Lily said after Hermione and Sirius had disappeared up the stairs to get ready for the day.  
  
"Yeah, but it was kinda wimpy for Sirius, I mean it was just a peck of sorts!" James exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. Remus just shrugged.  
  
"Never Fear! Sirius is Here!" he exclaimed while coming down the stairs.  
  
"Oh! Thank God, I was so worried!" Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna go see what's taking 'Mione so long," Lily said running up the stairs.  
  
"We saw you," James said rounding on his friend.  
  
"Whatever do you mean Jamesie?" Sirius said sounding innocent.  
  
"We mean when you kissed our dear friend Hermione," Remus said rounding on him as well.  
  
"Oh, that, well..." Sirius said, his eyes nervously shifting to each of his friends.   
  
"C'mon! Let's go to breakfast!" Hermione said coming down the stair with Lily at last.  
  
"Saved by the babe," Sirius said under his breath. Hermione walked over to where the three of them were standing, still no one moved.  
  
"Come on let's go eat," Lily said tugging at James' arm.  
  
"All right," he said casting a final glance at Sirius.  
  
The day went by without problem; all the classes seemed to go fast. Though everyone was anxious for the dance tomorrow. Girls were walking in-groups between classes talking about their dresses and dress robes, their make-up, who they were going with, and if they would kiss him or not. The guys, on the other hand, were joking about 'getting laid.'  
  
Finally, the day of the dance arrived. Girls were moving so fast that it was scary! And boys had learned to stick to the sides of the hallway, so that they didn't get killed.  
  
Toward the end of the day, after finishing some essays, more or less, in the library, Hermione and Lily made their way up to Gryffindor Tower to rest before they got ready for the dance. They walked up to the portrait hole chatting about how they think the dance would turn out.  
  
"Well, you know that Mike and Becca will be making out on the dance floor, I mean everywhere I turn they're snogging. Broom cupboards, the hallway, and in the girls bathroom!"  
  
"As opposed to you and James?" Hermione asked smiling, she turned to the portrait.  
  
"Clandestine."  
  
"That's different," she said laughing and walking thorough the hole.  
  
"Hey, you two come over here," said the sharp voice of Remus. He beckoned them up the stairs toward the dormitories. Lily and Hermione exchanged a puzzled look before following Remus up the stairs. Remus waited for them at the top of the stairs and then walked with them into the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Okay, in here," he said leading them through the door. James and Sirius were sitting on the bed in the farthest corner of the room. Two goblets balanced on the bed in front of them. Remus ushered Hermione and Lily to them.  
  
"I bet you're wondering why you're here," Sirius said mysteriously.  
  
"Yes, actually," Lily replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you know how we call each other Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs?" James asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," Hermione said urging them on.  
  
"Well do you know why?" Remus asked it this time.  
  
"No," Lily said making a face at them. Hermione just smiled, I know.  
  
"We're Animagi!" They said smiling.  
  
"Really now," Hermione said, trying not to smirk.  
  
"Yes and we want you to become them too!" Sirius said smiling again.  
  
"But the whole process takes about four months!" Lily said, oblivious to the fact that the goblets contained the potion.  
  
"Uh. Lils, we had some left over, so we decided to save it. And will you two agree to drink it?" James asked. "I hope it'll be okay cold." James said in an undertone to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, I hope it'll work the same.."  
  
"I will." Hermione said taking one of the goblets. Lily gave her a frightened look.  
  
"How do you know they're telling the truth?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"How about if nothing happens to me, you'll drink it." After a minute Lily nodded. Hermione looked at the green potion in the goblet and forced a smile. "Cheers." And with that she swallowed the whole concoction. It tasted surprisingly sweet, yet when the contents were all the way down her throat it left a bitter after taste. "What happens now?" she managed to choke out.  
  
"Just wait," Sirius said reassuringly and within moments she could feel the potion taking effect. Her insides felt like writing snakes, and she could feel her body shrinking. And as quickly as it all started it stopped.  
  
Lily opened her eyes when she heard Hermione stop making gasping noises. And where Hermione had once been now stood a jet-black cat. The cat looked around and then let out a timid 'mew'.  
  
"If you want to change back all you have to do is will it to happen, and it will." Sirius said. And then where the cat had stood Hermione now stood again.  
  
"Fan-bloody-tastic!" She exclaimed. "Your turn," she said turning on Lily. "I want to see what you would be."  
  
"Okay, Okay, fine!" she said taking the other goblet in her hand. She gulped it down, pinching her nose. Immediately her face contorted into a sour expression. And within moments of that a Snowy owl was positioned there. Then the owl transformed back into Lily with a slight 'pop'.  
  
"Okay," she said looking at the three present boys. "What are you three?" James and Sirius turned into their counterparts while Remus just stood there.  
  
"Well as I'm sure you figured out, I'm a werewolf, but I did take the potion so I could go on the late night excursions. And I'm a wolf, how ironic, right?" he said before he transformed. So Hermione and Lily took it upon themselves to changeover too.  
  
If anyone had walked into the 7th Year boy's Dorm they would have walked in to see a huge black grim like dog, a large white stag, a black cat, a snowy owl, and an enormous timer wolf all huddled in a small circle as if communicating. But they were, Animagi had the gift of telepathy.  
  
Sirius: Welcome to the group.  
  
Lily: * Ack * Get out of my head!  
  
Remus: I thought you would've known that Animagi could communicate by telepathy.  
  
James: Anyway.welcome to the Marauders!  
  
Hermione: More like the freak show.  
  
Remus: Hey, hey, hey play nicely with the other children.  
  
Hermione: But that's no fun.  
  
James: Moving on.hey you two need names.  
  
Lily: We have names, you know Hermione and Lily.  
  
Sirius: We know that. Let's see, what should we call you?  
  
Remus: Lily could be called Widdershins because that another word for counterclockwise and owls are said to be able to do that, ya know. But what about Hermione.  
  
Sirius: How about Padpaw?  
  
Hermione: Yeah, that could work, ::laughs:: heh, Padfoot and Padpaw.  
  
Sirius: Weird.  
  
James: Hey, Moony?  
  
Remus: Yes, Prongs?  
  
James: Should we include Widdershins and Padpaw in the map?  
  
Sirius: Well I think we should.  
  
James: Did I ask you, Padfoot?  
  
Sirius: Do I care?  
  
James: Good point.  
  
Remus: Well I think we should too.  
  
Hermione: Me three.  
  
Lily: Me four!  
  
James: All right then, come on chaps, change on back. And with one loud 'pop' they all  
  
changed back.   
  
"So you all were talking about a map of some sort," Lily said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Sirius said smirking. "The Marauder's Map, we designed it ourselves, it has all the secret passageways in Hogwarts. And it tells you where people are, in the castle and on the grounds." He explained.  
  
"I see." Hermione said fighting back a smile, she already knew what it was and how to work it. James whipped the map out of his trunk and tapped it with his wand and said,  
  
"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." And instantly lines began to blossom on to the piece of parchment. And at the top of the paper came bold green words.  
  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are so proud to present The Marauder's Map. Then the blueprint of Hogwarts appeared on the paper. Hermione observed that Filch was patrolling the fourth floor, Mrs. Norris was on the main floor, among other students and teachers were along the school and the grounds.  
  
"Wicked," Lily said beaming.  
  
"Yes and now all we have to do is add Windershins and Padpaw and we're set," Remus replied.  
  
"Well I think that we all should get our own copies of the map, so if we want to go prank with out you, you know?" Hermione said looking innocent. Everyone turned to look at her, finally Remus spoke up.  
  
"You know I think she's right."  
  
"So it's settled then, we all get one." Sirius said smiling. James nodded along with Lily.  
  
"Okay then." Hermione said standing up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"We have to get ready for the dance."  
  
"What time is it?" Lily asked fanatically.  
  
"5:00 why?" James asked his raving girlfriend.  
  
"Shit!" she exclaimed. "We're behind schedule! Hermione we gotta fly!" she said pulling  
  
her out the door. Lily stopped suddenly. "And I can! I can fly! Jesus that's amazing, but now we have to go."  
  
"We'll see you later!" Hermione called while being pulled out the door.  
  
"What was that about?" Sirius said turning to James and Remus.  
  
"No idea," they said in sync.  
  
When it was time for the boys to pick them up the walked out of their dormitory, each holding a corsage, all except for Peter, who had no date. He walked straight to the Great Hall, Sirius called after him asking him to save them all a table and he agreed by throwing an arm in the air.  
  
"Good luck," Remus said before he walked out of the common heading in the direction of  
  
the Ravenclaw common room. James and Sirius walked to the bottom the girl's staircases and waited patiently for their dates.  
  
Lily was the first one out. Sirius could hear the breath stop in James' throat. Lily was wearing a tight black dress, it had only one strap that wound it's way over her left shoulder. The bottom of the dress was slanted so one side rested at her knee and the other side rested at mid-calf. Her hair was left down in big, lazy curls down her back. Her strappy sandles clicked on the marble as she made her way down to the gaping boys.  
  
"Close you're mouth James, it's impolite. But, I'll take that as a compliment." She said smiling.  
  
"You look phenomenal!" he said slipping the corsage onto her wrist. James also handed her an Easter lily. "A lily for my Lily."  
  
"How'd you get an Easter lily at this time of year?"  
  
"It's charmed to never die."  
  
"Thank you James!" she said hugging him. When she broke away she went to the nearest mirror and pulled some of her hair into a low half-pony tail and slipped the Lily through. She charmed it to stay there until she took them out.  
  
"Okay, Sirius, We'll meet you in the entrance hall." Lily called over her shoulder while she led James away.  
  
"Sure, by the way Lils you look great!" Sirius called after her retreating back. She called thanks over her shoulder as she and James walked out of the portrait hole, hand in hand. A sound coming from the stairs caught Sirius' attention, a sound of clicking heels. Hermione was coming down the stairs wearing an emerald green dress. Strapless and form fitting.  
  
While she walked down the stairs, Sirius couldn't help but notice, or maybe he could but he couldn't help himself, that when she walked her shapely leg was exposed via slit. He focused on that before he slid his eyes up to her face. Her hair was down but the pieces near her face were pulled into a mini-ponytail, the rest of her hair was in curls. In her hand a shimmery silk cloak dragged down the stairs. Sirius was amazed, she looked great!  
  
"Hey handsome," Hermione said coming up in front of him.  
  
"Wow," was all he choked out. Hermione smiled. "You look.Wow."  
  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Which was true Sirius was wearing a navy blue tuxedo, over which he wore navy blue dress robes. His hair was pulled back into a  
  
ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
Sirius slipped the corsage onto Hermione's wrist. And then slid his hand down to her hand. And they walked out of the common room.  
  
When they reached the great hall they were all ready letting people through the vast doors. There were so many different colored garments that it looked like a rainbow. Hermione smiled remembering the Yule Ball of her fourth year, this brought a pain to her heart, thinking about Harry, Ron, and even Draco! She missed the torment, but she loved it here, she was truly happy.  
  
Sirius gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand as they entered the hall. All the long house tables were gone and now there were just quaint little round tables with shimmery white tablecloths. Couples were already swaying on the dance floor while others standing around near the walls, Peter included.  
  
Sirius and Hermione walked over to the table where Lily and James were sitting.  
  
"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked pulling out a chair for Hermione.  
  
"On the dance floor," Lily said pointing him out, at the moment he was currently placing Maranda into a deep dip where her hair brushed the floor.  
  
"Wow, he looks like a smooth operator," Hermione said watching the spectacle.  
  
"You have no idea," James and Sirius said in unison.  
  
"Hermione, Milady, would you care to dance?" Sirius asked getting out of his chair and offering her his hand.  
  
"I would love to," Hermione draped her cloak over the back of her chair and she then let Sirius twirl her onto the dance floor.  
  
Sirius and Hermione danced for about ten songs nonstop before Hermione asked for a break. Sirius agreed and the two of them walked over to were a bowl of pumpkin juice was resting on the table, silver ladle resting on the side. Sirius made to grab the ladle but was stopped by Hermione.  
  
"Wait," she said pushing his hand away.  
  
"What? Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Stand in front of me, make sure the teachers can't see me," She whispered fastly. Sirius moved to block her from the line of vision of where the Professors were sitting, chatting animatedly to one another. Sirius looked back at his date and watched her pull a mid-sized vial of something from between her cleavage.  
  
"What's that?" he asked shocked.  
  
"It just some Raven's brew," Hermione said uncorking it and pouring it into the pumpkin juice, the clear liquid blended with the drink splendidly, leaving no evidence that alcohol had been added.  
  
"Raven's brew? Where'd you get Raven's brew?" Sirius asked, suspicious of where she could have gotten in on short notice. This was the kind of alcohol that would knock you on your arse after a glass of it, it was that strong, and it was very hard to get, even if you were of age to drink, and it was very expensive. Strictly for the rich, or those who wanted to blow thirty galleons or more on a bottle of it.  
  
"Oh, there was some in the kitchens, I just asked the house elves and they gave me some," she said slipping the empty vial back in between her breasts.  
  
"Come again? House elves gave you that? I asked them for Firewiskey, which I know they have, but they wouldn't give it to me, saying that I was too young. So how did you get it?"  
  
"I have my ways, oh, and I got the whole bottle, but I thought it would be a tad suspicious if I had a bottle sticking out from between my boobs, or even if it was in my purse. So I just took some of it, the rest is under my bed," she said pouring two cups and passing them to Sirius. She poured some for Lily, James, Remus, and Maranda and walked back over to their table, levitating their cups. Sirius passed everyone his or her drinks.  
  
"Drink up chaps, its going to be an amusing night," he said before taking a swig of his.  
  
After Sirius had, had two glasses of the spiked juice he was as drunk as drunk could be, along with every student and just about every Professor. Sirius got up, rather unsteadily and pulled Hermione up with him.  
  
"Come ouside wiss me," he said slurring slightly. Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be led by him outside. He led over to a large rock near the entrance to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Herminy I sink I lurve you, butswhats am I 'fraid of, 'fraid thatst I'm not sures of a lurve theres no cures fors," he said, not realizing that he was quoting a song from the Partridge Family. Hermione didn't realize it either but she too answered in song quotations.  
  
"I luff you too, Withd out you my hert wouldn't goes onenon," she said waving her arm in front of her, sending her cup flying.  
  
"I'll get that," Sirius stood up, staggering slightly and went off to get her cup.  
  
Moments and a full verse of 'My heart will go on' later someone came up from behind Hermione and covered her eyes.  
  
"Guessed who?" Said a voice Hermione knew she recognized. Thinking it was Sirius, she turned and grabbed the face of the person behind her and proceeded to make out with him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shouted a disgruntled Sirius from behind Hermione.  
  
"I'ma kissin' you silly," she said giggling.  
  
"No you're notsed, you're kissing Remus," Sirius said, slurring ever so slightly. Hermione turned to look at her make out partner and sure enough it was Remus, she looked back at her fuming date and back to Remus. She sat there for a minute and took it all in.  
  
"Oopsed," she said before she collapsed into a faint. 


End file.
